Christian Heinrich Rinck
thumb|right|250px|Monument voor Christian Heinrich Rinck in zijn geboortestad Johann Christian Heinrich Rinck (Elgersburg, 18 februari 1770 – Darmstadt, 7 augustus 1846) was een Duits componist, organist en muziekcriticus. Levensloop Rinck is afkomstig vanuit een lerarenfamilie. Vanaf 1786 kreeg hij orgel- en compositielessen bij een leerling van Johann Sebastian Bach, namens Johann Christian Kittel (1732-1809) in Erfurt. Hij vond zich zelf goed opgeleid en werd in 1790 stadsorganist in Gießen. In 1803 werd hij aldaar zelfs "Universiteitsmuziekdirecteur", maar hij voelde zich van het Duitse muziekleven afgesneden en poogde als voor de eeuwwisseling Gießen te verlaten. Eerst in 1805 vertrok hij naar Darmstadt en werd Cantor en organist aan de stadskerk. Later kwam hij in dienst als hoforganist en kamermusicus bij groothertog Lodewijk I van Hessen-Darmstadt. Verder werkte Rinck als muziekleraar aan het zogenoemde "Paedagogium", waaruit later het Ludwig-Georgs-Gymnasium werd. Zijn functie liet het ook toe, dat hij een invloedrijke muziekcriticus werd. Rinck was al vroeg als uitstekende organist bekend en werd als deskundige veel gevraagd. Hij maakte ook verschillende concertreizen. Zijn orgelcomposities waren zeer gewaardeerd en zijn "Praktische Orgelschule", op. 55 was in Duitsland een vooraanstaande methode tot in de 20e eeuw. Voor de muziekuitgeverij Schott in Mainz bewerkte hij de Missa Solemnis van Ludwig van Beethoven als piano-uittreksel. In 1840 werd hij door de Justus Liebig Universiteit Gießen tot eredoctor benoemd. Tot zijn leerlingen behoorde onder andere ook Adolf Friedrich Hesse. Rinck leverde een belangrijk bijdrage voor de vernieuwing en verbetering van de Protestantse orgelmuziek aan het begin van de 19e eeuw. In Darmstadt bestaat er een "Christian-Heinrich-Rinck-Gesellschaft Darmstadt e.V.". Composities Werken voor harmonieorkest * Preis und Anbetung, voor mannenkoor en harmonieorkest (bewerking door: Franz Watz) Missen, cantates, motetten en gewijde muziek * Missa, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 91 * Herr, ich bleibe stets an Dir (Heer, ik zal altijd bij je blijven) - Psalm 73, motet voor vier solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 127 * Gebet für Verstorbene, motet voor solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 71 * Charfreytags-Kantate (Cantate voor de Goede Vrijdag), cantate voor solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 76 * Befiehl dem Herrn deine Wege, motet voor solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 85 * Lobe den Herrn meine Seele, motet voor vier solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 88 * Gott sey uns gnädig und segne uns!, motet voor solisten, gemengd koor en orgel, op. 109 * Halleluja von Pfeffel, motet voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas en piano, op. 63 * Das "Vater unser..." (Het "Vader onzer..."), voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas en orgel * Weihnachtskantate (Kerst cantate), op. 73 * Gott sorgt für uns, cantate voor gemengd koor en orgel, op. 98 * Todten-Feier, voor gemengd koor, op. 68 Vocale muziek * Sechs geistliche Lieder, voor zang en orgel (of piano), op. 81 Kamermuziek * 1803 Pianotrio in Es groot, voor viool, cello en piano * 1812 Drie pianotrios, voor viool, cello (ad lib.) en piano, op. 32 * 1834 Drie pianotrios, voor viool, cello ("obligés") en piano, op. 34 * Sonate in G groot, voor dwarsfluit en piano (naar het "Fluitconcert" voor orgel uit op. 55, 5. Band Nr. 8), bewerkt door Oliver Drechsel * Sonate très facile nr. 1 in Bes groot, voor viool en piano (klavecimbel) * Sonate très facile nr. 2 in G groot, voor viool en piano (klavecimbel) * Drei Sestetti Werken voor orgel * Ausgewählte Orgelwerke (Reprint), hg. door Jens-Michael Thies *# Douze Preludes pour l'orgue, op. 25 *# Zwölf Orgelstücke, op. 29 *# Drei Nachspiele für die Orgel, op. 78 *# Neun Variationen und Finale, op. 90 *# 15 leichte fugierte Nachspiele op. 114 * Praktische Orgelschule, op. 55, 6 Vols. (hrsg. von W. Volckmar; Reprint, hg. von Christoph Dohr): *# Band 1 (12 zweist. Sätze; 88 Pedal-Übungen; 12 dreistimmige Sätze; 12 vierstimmige Sätze; 30 Präludien in allen Tonarten) *# Band 2 (12 Choräle m. Veränderungen) *# Band 3 (15 leichte Nachspiele) *# Band 4 (15 fugierte Nachspiele) *# Band 5 (2 Prä- u. 4 Postludien; Fantasia patetica; "Flötenkonzert"; Variationen "Heil Dir im Siegeskranz"/"God Save the king") *# Band 6 (Große Präludien, Fugen etc.) * Kleine und leichte Orgelstücke, op. 1 * Zwölf kurze und leichte Orgelstücke, op. 2 * Concert in F groot, voor orgel solo * Concertstuk, voor orgel solo, op. 33 * Präludien, op. 120 Werken voor piano * 30 Exercices à deux parties dans tous les tons, op. 67 * Nieuwe uitgave van de variaties voor piano *# vol. 1: *## Freut euch des Lebens, op. 39 *## Das Vögelchen, op. 61 *## Brüder lagert euch im Kreise, op. 44 *# vol. 2: *## Zieht ihr Krieger, zieht von dannen, op. 51 *## Zu Steffen sprach im Traume, op. 62 *# vol. 3: *## Andante con Variatione, z. op. (1798) voor piano of Clavichord * Deux Sonates pour Pianoforte à quatre mains, op. 50 in F-groot en op. 86 in Bes-groot ("d'une difficulté progressive") * Six Menuets et Trios, pour Pianoforte à quatre mains, op. 13 * Douze Menuets et Trios, voor piano vierhandig, op. 79 * Trois Sonates à quatre mains, op. 26 * Trois Divertissements (d'une difficulté progressive), voor piano vierhandig, op. 36 * Trois Divertissements à quatre mains d'une difficulté progressive, op. 41 * Variaties, voor piano vierhandig, op. 102 *# Vijf variaties over de cavatine "Nach soviel Leiden" van Gioacchino Rossini, op. 102,1 *# Vijf variaties over het lied "Es kann ja nicht immer so bleiben", op. 102,2 Publicaties * Johann Christian Heinrich Rinck: Selbstbiografie, Breslau, 1833. Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Christoph Dohr (Hg.): Johann Christian Heinrich Rinck. Dokumente zu Leben und Werk. Köln: Verlag Dohr 2003. 288 p., ISBN 3-936655-07-3 * Christoph Dohr (Hg.): Rinckiana. Festschrift aus Anlass des zehnjährigen Bestehens der Christian-Heinrich-Rinck-Gesellschaft e.V. Darmstadt. Mit Beiträgen von Oliver Drechsel, Karl Dienst, Peter Brusius, Christoph Dohr, Bernd Genz und Klaus Scheuermann. 160 S., ISBN 978-3-936655-41-4 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Gilles Catagrel , Xavier Darasse, Brigitte François-Sappey, Georges Guillard, Michel Roubinet, François Sabatier: Guide de la musique d'orgue, Fayard, 1991, 840 p., ISBN 978-2-213-02772-2 * Samuel J. Rogal: Guide to hymn tunes of American methodism, New York: Greenwood Press, 1986. 337 p., ISBN 978-0-313-25123-8 * Philipp Schweitzer: '' Darmstädter Musikleben im 19. Jahrhundert'', Darmstadt: Justus von Liebig Verlag, 1975. 189 S., ISBN 3-87390-046-7 * Charles Edward Wunderlich: A history and bibliography of early American musical periodicals, 1782-1852, A dissertation submitted in partial fulfillment of the requirements for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy in the University of Michigan, 1962, 783 p. * Franz Krautwurst: Briefe von '''Christian Heinrich Rinck', Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy und Robert Schumann aus dem Nachlass Johann Georg Herzogs in der Erlanger Universitätsbibliothek'', Jahrbuch für Fränkische Landesforschung. 21 (1961), S. 149-163. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * James Love: Scottish church music : its composers and sources, Edinburgh: William Blackwood, 1891. * Félix Clément: Les musiciens celebres depuis le seizieme siecle jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairies Hachette, 1878. 680 p. * Carl Geissler: Das Leben und Wirken Dr. Christian Heinrich Rinck's. (met werklijst) 1864. * Geistlicher Liederborn : oder, 330 Biographien geistlicher Liederdichter, aus dem Porst'schen und Vollhagen'schen Gesangbuch, sowie aus dem Unverfälschten Liedersegen gezogen und chronologisch und geographisch geordnet, Neu-Ruppin: F.W. Bergemann, 1860, 332 p. * Johannes Fölsing: Züge aus dem Leben und Wirken des Dr. Christian Heinrich Rinck. 1848. * Bernhard Christoph Ludwig Natorp: Ueber Rink's Präludien, 1834. * Heinrich Eduard Scriba: Biographisch-literarisches Lexikon der Schriftsteller des Grossherzogthums Hessen im 1. Viertel des 19. Jahrhunderts ..., 2 Bde., Darmstadt: 1831-43 * Ernst Ludwig Gerber: Neues historisch-biographisches Lexikon der Tonkünstler, welches Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Werken musikalischer Schriftsteller, berühmter Componisten, Sunger, Maister auf Instrumenten, Orgel- und Instrumentenmacher etc. aus allen Nationen enthält ..., 4 Bde., Leipzig: 1812-14 * Johann Georg Meusel: Teutsches Künstler-Lexikon oder Verzeichnis der jetzt lebenden Teutschen Künstler ..., 2. überarb. Aufl., 2 Bde., Lemgo: 1808-09 Externe link * Biografie en werklijst op de internetpagina van de muziekuitgeverij Dohr * Biografie * Internetpagina van de Rinck-dagen 2006 * WIMA: Werner Icking Music Archive met gratis partituren * Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Duits componist Categorie:Duits organist Categorie:Duits muziekcriticus de:Christian Heinrich Rinck en:Christian Heinrich Rinck fr:Johann Christian Heinrich Rinck fy:Johann Christian Heinrich Rinck it:Christian Heinrich Rinck ru:Ринк, Иоганн Христиан Генрих